


Home-made

by MonkeyDRenni



Series: Erke & Stowe <3 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cutness Overkill, Don't ask Rollo for advice, Love, M/M, Tarben ist the better option to ask, There is a recipe in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDRenni/pseuds/MonkeyDRenni
Summary: Modern Setting - AU.After reading the headline of a magazine, Erke wondered if he could make Stowe happy with something home-made.
Relationships: Eivor/Tarben (Assassin's Creed), Erke Bodilsson/Stowe
Series: Erke & Stowe <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Home-made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuridTorkilsdottir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/gifts).



> I was chatting with TuridTorkilsdottir and after I mentioned, that I will make waffles for a friend of mine, the idea for this fiction was born. And of course she and I agreed that Tarben is making the best waffles, especially for Eivor.

Erke looked at his phone with an irresolute feeling.  
He was not confident with this whole situation, but his pride pushed him forward. Or maybe his stubbornness. Well, to be honest – his biggest incentive was his love for Stowe and his intention to make him smile.

His inner turmoil started a few days ago. He was sitting in the waiting room of the gym, where Stowe was hosting a boxing class for children, to pick up his boyfriend. He was surrounded by young mothers and housewives who chattered about their kids, how to fold laundry the best way and one of them asked Erke the age of his child and ‘how nice it is, that daddy was picking up the little one’. He wanted to go up in smoke. How could he tell herthat he was here for the teacher and not for a child?  
He grabbed one of the magazines and tried to ignore the women around him.

Fortunately the class ended at this very moment and a bunch of loud children ran to their mothers.

He threw the magazine back on the table and snuck into the gym to greet Stowe.

Since that day, the headline of the magazine had circled inside his mind.

‘How to make your partner happy with home-baked pastry.’

He had never baked anything before. Yes, he did some cooking, but most of the time it was Stowe who created delicious dishes. Maybe it was now his turn to show his beloved that he would make every effort to make him happy.

“Damn it”, he cursed and took his phone. He wrote a message to Rollo.

  
  
_**Erke** _

_Hej!  
What are you making for breakfast for your french ladies?  
_

_**Rollo** _

_Should I be scared you asked?  
Most of the time french toast or croissants.  
  
**Erke**_

_Not something more special?  
  
**Rollo**_

_Dude, I don’t wanna marry them. If you want to propose to Stowe, just order something from a bakery. ;)_

_**Erke**  
Thank you, son of a jötnar.  
  
**Rollo**  
You’re welcome. ;P_

Erke scrolled through his contacts. Just buying something from a bakery was not what he wanted, he -

The Dane stopped in his movement. He was friends with a baker! How could he forget about Tarben?  
He started a phone call and after some seconds a deep voice was to be heard.  
“Erke! What’s the matter? I’m surprised you call me instead of Eivor.”

“Ehm, yeah. It’s just...I need advice. I want to bake something nice and I have absolutely no clue, because it should be something easy but also tasty. Is there something you prepare for Eivor to...you know. When you just want to make him happy?”

Erke could hear the smile in Tarben's voice.

“There is. When he has a day off I make my special waffles for him and bring them to his bed. Don’t tell me you finally want to propose to Stowe!”

“No! Why does everyone think that? I mean...maybe in the future. Could you give me the recipe or is it a secret?”  
“I will text you.”

…

Preparing Tarben’s special raspberry waffle dough wasn’t very difficult, the only problem was the waffle iron. The first waffles got burned, but after the third one he figured out how to use it properly.

With a big smile caused by his anticipation, Erke went to their bedroom. He placed the plate with the waffles on the bedside table and stroked trough Stowe’s beautiful hair.

“Wakey, wakey, my love. The sun is already shining and I have a surprise for you.”

Stowe grumbled and opened his eyes. He was still very sleepy.

“It’s my day off, Erke.”

“I know, that’s why I made you breakfast.”

The sleep seemed to vanish in seconds from the Saxon's body.

“Breakfast? For me?”

“You see someone else hiding in our bedroom?”

“No, it’s just. That is really cute.”

Stowe became aware of the waffles and his eyes widened.

“You made waffles? They look delicious.” Stowe closed his eyes, took a deep breath to smell the waffles and smiled.

“I’m honored, love. Is there a special reason? You know, it’s not my birthday and I am sure it is not our anniversary.”

“I just wanted to make you happy with something home-made.”

“The moment I think I know everything about you, you come up with a new skill.”  
Stowe picked a waffle and paused, as he noticed a red burn mark on Erke’s hand.

“What happened?”

The Dane shrugged his shoulders.

“Making batter is no big deal, but I’m sure our waffle iron is a secret weapon. If we ever get into a robbery, we should use it to strike our enemy down.”

The Saxon chuckled and bit into the waffle.

“Erke, they are absolutely delicious.”

“Not as delicious as you, Sparrowheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe for my raspberry-cocos Waffles 
> 
> Ingredients:  
> -250 g flour  
> -1 tablespoon baking powder  
> -2 eggs  
> -125 g butter/margarine  
> -50 g sugar  
> \- little bit salt  
> -150 g raspberry  
> -100g cocos sprinkles  
> -150 ml milk/plant milk (maybe more if the batter is not liquid enough)
> 
> Preparation:  
> Mix all ingredients to get a nice smooth and liquid batter. 
> 
> -That’s it. Easy, fast and absolute delicious. Bon appetite.


End file.
